Final Goodbyes
by Andia
Summary: Sequel to "And from the Light, the Darkness floods". Lena and Casimalia get a second chance to reclaim the lover they lost when Andia died. Yuri Slash fic, aka girl/girl fanfic!


Final Goodbyes  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lena's POV  
  
A familiar scene, the same oceans I stared at the day Andia admitted her love for me, and I her. The same wild sun set that had brought us together through the rarest form of hope and cherishment, and the same that torn us apart when it woke from its sleep to light the world of Vela. The pain of loneliness stabbed at my heart, as it had for the last three years since that fateful night, and the battle which it passed to us as soon as the sun began to settle to rest again.  
  
Three years ago, only twenty four hours after holding my love in my arms for the first time, I- Verina Le Dark- had lost not only my family but the only woman I had ever loved.  
  
My mother and Father, Lord and Lady Manseti of Vela, had been killed by rebels of the eastern seas. Velian fought against Velian, Brother against Brother, and Lover against Lover in a battle that would rival one of the many deeds of Goddess of Destruction. Though before it began Andia, the Goddess' mortal image, had died it seemed as though the will of the darkness within her was carried out anyway. There was nothing we could do.  
  
Finally, peace had been returned after a year of fighting. And for two years now Vela had been serene in its beauty, the people finally satisfied as Prince Ouy Rien took the throne that was intended for him since his birth with his new wife Leticia. Queen Kashia Nowa had died during the battle, Gods bless her, and Lord Emesto had never returned. So their only son took the throne.  
  
And only one of Vela's three Princesses was still alive.  
  
"Lena?" A voice, so like hers, so like Andia's, called me. Oh how I loathed Casimalia, Andia's sister, for she was a painful reminder of my love though nothing like her. Casimalia did not hide her true emotions like Andia had, and was as sweet and playful child as the dark haired Nowa I had fallen for. Casi stood a few inches shorter than I, her golden tresses matching mine and her navy eyes dark against my own aquamarine. But, though she would have pasted as my own look alike, she had the same innocent face as Andia and the same fire within her eyes.  
  
"Lena, what's wrong? You've been out here all day…please come in already." She motioned towards the palace with a gentle movement of her hand. So graceful and beautiful, just like Andia. Her hands wove themselves onto my arms, her heat embracing my cold skin as she emphasized her point to return to the palace with a soft jerk to get me walking.  
  
Don't ask me why, but I allowed her to lead me from my mourning place back into the Velian palace, through the numerous halls and finally into my quarters. In the last three years, the once white and open room had been converted into a dark dungeon of red and black- it was a mirror image of Andia's room. Murals and paintings of the Goddess of Destruction the same as they had been three years ago.  
  
Casimalia sat me down upon my bed, and I watched her cross to the other side of the room where my one dresser sat with the top of it a maze of make up and brushes I needed for the court meetings-they had barely been touched. I did not feel a need to keep up my usual appearances in court, let alone wear the traditional face prints I had once. But now that I had lost loved ones in battle, I was required to wear make up of mourning every so often, explaining why it was there at all.  
  
The blonde princess picked up my brush of black and red plastic, taking her own seat behind me on the bed and began to run the brush through my golden hair. Her movements were delicate as they fought the few tangles from the blonde tresses. She gently braided in sixteen tiny braids with blue ribbon weaving through them without me even noticing- a symbol to our people that I had a love, one that I had given myself completely too.  
  
As I stared at my image in amazement in the mirror across from my bed, Casimalia placed down the brush and fiddled with my hair a little. "Do you like it?" She asked her voice gentle and soothing in my current state. "I thought, given it was the anniversary and all, that it would be appropriate…"  
  
"You knew?" I turned to her, my eyes studying her own navy depths as though to read her mind. "You knew that Andia and I…" My voice caught itself, and I choked on my last words as she nodded the tiniest bit. She let her eyelashes drop onto her pale cheeks, onyx against ivory, as a sorrowful expression filled her face and her shoulders slumped.  
  
"I had walked in to see why Andia had not been there at dinner. I heard what she asked you to…do, and I saw you…" Her own voice lost itself at the mentioning of her sister's death, and for the first time I saw past all the bickering Andia and Casimalia had done to the fact that they loved each other extremely.   
  
I had to admit I was jealous of the deep bond Casi had with Andia, but I was eager to know what she thought of me. She had known all this time that it was I that was Andia's murderer, the one who took her sister from her. So did Casimalia hate me? When she looked up at me again, eyes bright with tears but understanding, I knew that she did not. No, she understood Andia's wish and was just glad it did not end up being her who took the life of the mortal image of the Goddesses of Destruction.  
  
Those tear filled eyes sent shivers into my heart, while the deep acceptance was enough to break my heart. Being as gentle as I could, I leaned down and placed a small little kiss upon the blonde princess' lips. For a moment, Casimalia seemed in shock but then she hesitantly returned the kiss from her sister's lover before she pulled back sharply.  
  
I watched as Casi realized what had just happened, and she slid off the bed to her feet, staring at me the whole time. Then her skirts and honey colored tresses flew up into the air as she ran from the room, leaving my door open as she disappeared from the hall. And left me here in the memory of what once was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Casimalia's POV  
  
I ran from the room, as though hoping to flee from my very thoughts and memories. Images of Lena and Andia filled my head in tidal waves, drowning me in the sweet remembrance of my dark haired sibling. Of Andia, her midnight tresses hiding me from the world as she made love to me deep in the garden as the stars shone above us. Of those sweetly whispered words of love and devotion to me alone.  
  
I knew why Andia had turned to Lena in the end- in order to spare me from the pain of killing my own sister and lover. And I felt the sin of our love as sisters even now, for I had not only lost a sibling but my only true reason for living. And now…  
  
I stopped, leaning heavily against the cold stone wall leading to the northern hall of the palace. With a muffled sob I sunk to the ground, burying my head in my hands in order to hide my pain as I wept out my sorrow, wept out the memories of more beautiful days. My reason for living was gone, taken from me in only twenty four hours. And now, three years later, I was still alone. And now…  
  
One of the merciful goddesses, maybe even Andia herself, was offering me a chance to love once more. To have someone to turn to when more tears crept to my eyes. To have someone to remove those tears, to reserve my memories of Andia while making brand new and hopefully happy ones. They offered me all of this, in Lena.  
  
I must have sat there for hours, and must have cried myself to sleep, for the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes in exhaustion to the cries of my body guards, Azaka and Kamidake [1], as they searched the halls for me. I knew it was cruel not to respond to them when they spent their very lives protecting me, but I was in no mood for their delicate care. I gently stood and stared down the hall away from their voices, taking great care that my heeled boots did not give me away.  
  
And I found myself once more in front of Lena's door.  
  
Before I could stop myself, my hand pushed the door forward to allow me entrance to Lena's quarters. I silently strode in, spotting the one I searched for still seated on her bed, head bowed in thought.   
  
Not even aware of the incredible awkwardness of the situation, I snuck up until I stood before her and she lifted her head. Then I bent down and lowered my lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss, sensing her shock as I pushed her back onto the bed and quickly fallowed suit until I leaned on top her. Breaking the kiss, I looked down at the other blonde with a grin upon her lips as this time it was my hair to hide the object of my attention.  
  
"Cas-Casimalia!" She stumbled over my name, and my grin widened to a smirk as I attacked her lips once more, pushing my tongue past her silky lips to battle with her tongue. I left her lips panting for more as I snaked my gentle caresses of lips and tongue down her neck and stared to remove the darn thick robes she always seemed to wear. While distracted by a particularly difficult button, I let my mouth wander to her ear.  
  
"Make love to me, Lena." I whispered seductively as I gained another moan from the hoshimi, and the bottom position as she flipped us over and took the offensive starting with my revealed neck. It was my turn to moan as she tortured me with touch, and sometimes lack of as much as I would like as we gave ourselves to the night stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another sun set as the three moons of the planet Vela rose above the clouds. To lone figures stood together on the edge of a cliff over looking the fierce ocean waves as they collided with the rocks below. They both stepped forward, almost upon the edge and held an object out in offering to the spirits of the sea. After completing the ritual in hushed voices, they threw the object to the roaring deep. It felt gently, swaying until it met the white crested waves and disappeared beneath the water.  
  
The figures both remained.  
  
"Let's go in love." Casimalia whispered gently, hugging close to Lena's form to protect her from the cold. Her taller lover smiled at her, gathering Casimalia in her arms as she started towards the castle. "Sure thing, koi."  
  
With one last look back, they entered the palace of Vela together, both saying the same thing within their hearts but hiding it from the world.  
  
"Goodbye Andia."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
A/N- So…uh, what ya think? Review please, I'm getting bored!  
  
Disclaimer- Andia does not own the characters in this fanfic, including the reference to Tenchi Muyo (see below), despite the fact her name say other wise.  
  
  
  
  
[1]- Okay, these two are the royal guards from Tenchi Muyo, I don't own them!! In the rpg for SLC we used them, so that's why I'm using them now. 


End file.
